Valentine's Day Festival
by FJwaldorf
Summary: What happens after the VKs stay and they find out what Valentine's Day is. Will Carlos finally be true to himself or let it pass him? Mostly Jaylos, a little bit of both Dougie and Bal, also some Jannie ;). Also I've included some Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever Fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave reviews but not to brutal, thanks.**

* * *

Ch. 1- A knock at the door

Things were going better for the VKs after they had decided to stay in Auradon. Weekdays were spent at school, trying to learn to be good and weekends were about kicking back. That's exactly what that two VK boys were doing. It was a nice Saturday morning, Carlos and Jay were wasting it away playing video games in their dorm. Carlos as usual was getting beat by Jay. But that didn't matter to Carlos, he just liked spending time with Jay.

As they continued to play Carlos couldn't help but smile at how excited his friend would get whenever he did something cool or beat Carlos. He loved the smile it brought upon Jay's lips. After sometime Carlos realized that Jay's knee brushed his. He couldn't help but blush, any body contact with Jay always made Carlos blush. Carlos had stopped denying the truth about himself ; he was gay and had feelings for his friend, who may not return them.

"Carlos hey? You there?" Jay said trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry?" Carlos hadn't realized he had zoned out.

"You ok?" Asked Jay concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just strategizing how to beat you in the next game." Carlos looked at Jay.

"Dream on" Jay smirked. Making Carlos' heart skip a beat. As they're playing they here a knock at the door.

Carlos gets up to get it "who could that be?" As he opens the door, he gets the smell of

Audrey's perfume.

"You're not Jay!" she scowls at Carlos.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you prince-" Carlos tried to say before he gets pushed away by Jay.

"Hi" Jay smirks.

Audrey can't help but swoon at his smirk. She quickly composes herself.

"There you are," she begins "I don't normally do this but seeing as you haven't gotten any of my hints. It seems I have to resort to drastic and I must say un-princess like manners. I was wondering if you didn't have a date for the Valentine's Day festival, if you would accompany me?" She finishes sweetly.

Jay looks at Carlos, and Carlos just shrugs, "Uh, Valentine's Day festival?" Jay asks.

"Yes you know the day of lov-" she quickly stops herself. "You guys don't celebrate Valentine's Day on the Isle do you?" Both boys shake their heads no.

"Oh, that explains a lot. Well Valentine's Day is a day that celebrates love whether it be with couples or friends. Auradon throws a grand festival every year and I was wondering if you would be my date next Saturday?" Audrey asks.

Carlos hears this and can't help but cringe, the thought of Jay and Audrey going on a date makes him sick. Carlos cringed even more when he heard Jay say yes. Carlos just sees Audrey leave with a smile on her face.

Carlos heads back to the couch, "well that was weird."

"Not really, girls want me. I am a flirt after all" Jay smirks, closing the door. Carlos just shakes his head. As Jay is about to sit down, there's a knock at the door again.

"I got it" Jay says.

"Uh, hi Jay i-is Carlos here?" Asked Jane quietly.

"Yea, one second" Jay closes the door slightly, then Carlos appears.

"Hi, jane." Says Carlos.

"Hi"she waves, "um I was w-wondering if you would" she looks to her right at someone Carlos can't see "if you would be my date to the Valentine's Day festival?"

"He'd love too" Jay appears putting his arm around Carlos. "He'll pick you up at 4." He smirks at Carlos and Jane. "Tell Audrey, same for me," Jay yells as Jane leaves.

"Why did you say yes for me!" Carlos yells when Jay closes the door.

"Because I knew you'd be too chicken to actually say yes." Jay says.

Carlos just stares at Jay with a defeated face, "what if I didn't even want to go with her?"

"Who would you go with?" Jay asks, Not Mal she has Ben, Evie would probably get asked out by Doug, I'm taking Audrey."

"You know what? Forget it!" Carlos scoffed at Jay, he grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

Jay didn't know what was wrong with Carlos and why he was acting so stubborn. He was trying to do him a favor. He didn't want Carlos being alone on Valentine's Day. He would have loved to spend that day with him, if he had known what it was before today.

"It's not like he was gonna ask anyone, " Jay thought to himself. "We're villains kids, we're taught not to show emotions. Carlos was always bad at that." He continued to think "He always seemed to be depressed. The only time he's ever truly happy is when we're together or with the girls. We get one another. I don't know what the problem is, I thought he would enjoy dating someone." Jay about what happened until he fell asleep on the couch, Carlos being angry at him still on his mind.

Carlos had no idea where he was going he just knew he needed to get away. How could Jay do that to him, just say yes to something he wasn't even sure he was ready for. He had no feelings for Jane at all. He was more upset because he didn't want to hurt Jane. She was a nice girl but didn't feel the same.

Carlos kept thinking to himself, still not knowing where he was going.

"Oh, sorry." Carlos looks up to apologize to whoever he bumped into.

"It's ok." Ben looks at Carlos,, "Is everything ok Carlos?" You seem a little flustered."

"Yeah just a lot on my mind," he faked a smile at Ben.

"You sure?" Asks Ben.

"He probably just had another fight with Jay." Mal interrupted.

"Mal relax, Carlos is our friend. If he's in trouble we should help." Ben said sweetly. Mal rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"So Carlos are you sure everything is ok?" Ben asked one last time.

Carols wasn't sure what to reply. He didn't know if he should finally tell someone about how he truly felt or just say he was fine or just comment on why he was a bit mad still.

"It's just I'm mad at Jay,"

"Ha I knew it!" Mal interrupted Carlos. Ben looked at Mal.

Carlos continues "He did something stupid a little while ago and it upset me." Carlos finally replied.

"And the sky is blue. You and Jay fight at least once a day. Twice on a good day," Mal

responded.

Ben have her a scornful look, which just made Mal fall more for the handsome King. "Well what exactly happened?" Ben asked.

Carlos began to retell Ben and Mal about the this morning incidents. Ben looking extra

concerned while Mal tried to hear but she just picked at her nails. She was used to Jay and Carlos always fighting.

"Well I don't see what's so wrong about Jay saying yes to you taking Jane to the Valentine's Day festival," Ben looked to be contemplating something. "I mean yes Jay should've asked if you wanted to take her but still Jane is a lovely girl and you two would be perfect for each other."

"Yeah well what if I don't girls in that sort of way" Carlos finally exploded. Upon hearing his Mal stopped looking at her nails and got intrigued.

"I mean, what if I don't like Jane that way," Carlos quietly said.

"Well then tell her that, Jane will understand. You can at least go as friends right?" Ben grabbed Carlos by shoulders. Carlos just nodded.

"Now back to this business about you not liking girls in that sort of way, as you put it,"

interrupted Mal. Carlos eyes went wide and turned as red as a rose.

"'Mal leave him be, he shouldn't have to tell us anything until Carlos is good and ready." Mal gave Ben a scowl, "Fine, but seriously Carlos if you ever wanna talk. We're here for you,"patting Carlos on the back.

Mal trying to sound like Audrey "Come one Benny-boo, let's grab a bite; I feel so famished." They began to walk away, Mal turned and winked at Carlos.

All Carlos could hear was Ben say "don't talk like that please, you sound exactly like her." Carloscouldn't believe he almost told them his secret. He wasn't sure whether they were more accepting here in Auradon. Also if he could really trust his friends, especially the new ones.

He let that thought go and he knew he had to apologize to Jay but he just wasn't ready to face him just yet. He decided he would go find Jane and explain almost everything.

He was about to head off when Doug bumps into him.

"Oh s-sorry. Hi C-Carlos," Doug adjusted his glasses.

"Hey Doug, you ok? You seem to be more frantic then usual," Carlos examined Doug.

"No I'm fine, ju-just trying to figure out how to ask Evie to the Valentine's Day festival," Doug said.

"Oh, well Evie likes simple items, sure she can be extravagant but as long as you're romantic in asking she'll say yes. Besides I have it on good authority she likes you," Carlos smiled.

"Thanks Carlos, you don't know the weight you lifted off my shoulders. So simple?" Doug said relieved.

"Simple" Carlos replied. Doug smiled and went on his way to get the girl he liked. He couldn't remember what he was going to do and then he said to himself "Jane."

* * *

 **Please leave reviews, I know where I want to go with this. Please also let me know if you want to read more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi just would like to say sorry for the late update, life got the best of me. I apologize if it feels a little rushed, a promise to make it up in ch.3**

* * *

Ch. 2- Is that allowed here?

Jay was woken up by something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see Dude, licking him.

"Dude stop!" Jay tried to get the dog off him. "That idiot forget to take you for a walk didn't he?" Dude just barked. Jay got up and turned to look at the clock. He had slept for 2 hours. He was still replaying that happened earlier that morning. He couldn't figure out why Carlos got so mad.

He just shook it off and grabbed Dude's leash. "Just because I'm mad at Carlos doesn't mean you have to suffer." He attached the leash and went on his way.

* * *

Carlos was still busy trying to find Jane. He tried her dorm but no one was inside. As he was walking he noticed Lonnie reading by a tree.

"Hey Lonnie." She looked up to see Carlos.

"Oh hey Carlos, what's up?" She made room as Carlos sat down on the bench she was on.

"Do you know where I can find Jane? I really need to talk her." He picked at his fingers.

"No I have no idea. I was with her earlier but then Audrey dragged her away. She said something about the Valentine's Day Festival and their dates." She scoffed a little.

"Oh ok, you going with anyone?" He looked her in the eye.

"No, why is this you asking?" She asked curiously.

Carlos eyebrows rose, "No, I was just curious is all."

"Oh, I'm probably gonna go with friends. You taking anyone?" Lonnie looked out.

"Yeah Jane aske-"

"JANE ASKED YOU!" she interrupted, sounding really upset.

Carlos jumped, "Y-yeah, why?" He said before realizing that Lonnie, had stormed off.

"What was that about?" Evie asked from behind the tree.

"Ah!" Carlos fell over, "Oh Evie it's you." He tried to catch his breath.

"Hi Carlos." She took a seat next to him, "so what was that about sweetie? Lonnie looked really upset."

"Oh, I just told her I was going to that festival with Jane and she stormed off. Speaking of which you haven't seen Jane have you?" He asked hopeful.

"Yeah I saw her in the library with Fairy Godmother. Why?" She turned to him, only to see he was gone. All Evie heard was Carlos yell, " No reason. Thanks Evie."

Evie's eyes shot open, "CARLOS DE VIL! You know better than to leave me hanging mid conversation!"

Carlos would have to remember to apologize to Evie later; however, right now he was too busy trying to find Jane. He didn't want to miss her before she left the library. When he got there he had forgotten about Fairy Godmother, he didn't want to talk to Jane about this in front of her mom. It was too late.

"Hello Carlos, I hear you're taking my little girl to the festival?" She said approaching him. Jane next to her turning pink.

"Hello, yes I am." He faked a smile, "Speaking of can I talk to Jane alone?"

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Sure, but remember we have rules." Carlos nodded and took Jane outside where they could talk.

"Sorry about my mom, she can be a little.. too much" she gave a weak smile.

"It's cool, she's just protecting you," Carlos chuckled "Listen about this morning.

Jane stuck her hand out to stop him, "It wasn't my idea, it was all Audrey's. She said it would be good for me." She scoffed saying the last few words.

He looked at Jane, "How would asking me to festival be good for you?" She just looked away. "Jane, is everything ok?" He reached to hold her hands, "You can tell me, I'm your friend you can trust me," he said sweetly.

"It's just I barely know you. How do I know I can trust you?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Because I am your friend, a true friend. Who no matter what happens will be here for you." He picked up her chin. She nodded.

"Audrey is the only one who knows. She thinks it's just a phase. That everyone should be a perfect little princess like her." She stops herself from going on a rant, "sorry she just makes me so mad."

Carlos nods in agreement, "I've noticed she can do that a lot." They both laugh.

"Anyway the reason she thought it would be good for me to ask you is because I've known for a while that I'm different." She looked down at the ground.

Carlos approached her, "Different how?"

She whispers, "I l-like girls."

Carlos pulls her into a hug. Jane's tears finally fall. He whispers into her ears "It's ok. I know how you feel."

She pulls back, "You c-couldn't possibly know how I feel."

Carlos smiles and raises his eyebrows. Jane just looks at him.

"A-are you telling me? You're gay?" She shook her head in disbelief. Carlos nods.

"Then why did you say yes to going to the festival with me?" She looks into his eyes, her voice more stern.

"Technically I didn't say yes, Jay did. But I would still like to go with you as friends." He whimpers.

"Friends will work. No one you have in mind of taking?" She asked curiously.

"Who me? Umm no one." His face turning red.

"Carlos" she said suspiciously.

"Uh ok, since we're doing all this. I would have liked to take Jay, if I had known what this day was. But now he's going with that perfect little princess Audrey." He scoffed. "What about you Jane anyone you wanted to take?" Carlos raised his eyebrow..

Jane's eyes shot open, "Um, uh, Lonnie," she whispered the name.

Carlos thought to himself _that explains why she stormed off earlier._ "Why don't you ask her to the dance? Or is that not ok in Auradon?" He asked hoping he could see if it was better here.

"That's a silly question of course it's allowed, just some may not agree but it's allowed." She smiled at him.

Carlos confused, "So then why hide it?"

"Cause Audrey, she couldn't accept it, I guess." She frowned. "Besides I can't ask Lonnie to the dance, I'm going with you. Who would you go with?"

"Don't let what Audrey made you think and do stop you from asking the person you really wanna go with," Carlos spoke to Jane but to himself as well.

"You're right. I-I'm gonna do it," she smiled.

"Oh, can we keep this between us, until I can tell everyone else and maybe get Jay." Carlos asked.

"Of course, same here. Unless Lonnie says yes then I couldn't care less," she smiled again. Carlos nodded.

* * *

As Jay was heading back to his dorm with Dude he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Jay-bear wait up" Audrey said catching up to Jay.

"What up?" Jay pushed his hair back and smirked.

"Oh not much, saw you were walking thought I would…wait, why are you walking Dude?" She pouted.

"Carlos and I got into an argument he left the dorm before he could walk Dude," he answered.

"I'm not understanding. Why did you have to walk him? When Carlos should've?" She scorned.

"He's still my friend. We may fight, but doesn't mean poor Dude has to suffer," he bends down to pet Dude.

"Whatever," she threw her hand in the air. "So where you heading?" she asked getting closer.

"Back to the dorm," Jay stood up.

"Oh, what are you gonna do there?" She asked hoping he would get the hint.

Jay crossed his arms, "Probably just play video games, why?"

"Oh, just curious. Since I'm not doing anything right now and neither are you," her expression showing that hopefully he gets the hint.

"Oh, uh wanna…wanna hang?" He asked flatly.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll go get ready and meet you at your dorm in like an hour. We should go to Tiana's Place, I hear the gumbo there is amazing." She finished with the biggest grin on her face.

"Uh, s-sure," He faked a grin. She pecked a kiss on Jay's cheek and went to get ready. _What just happened,_ Jay thought to himself. He shook it off and started to walk towards his dorm again.

When he got to the dorm, he opened the door to see Carlos on his bed, on his laptop.

"Hey," Carlos looked up to see Jay. Then he sees Dude rushing over to him, "Hey Dude did you have a nice walk with Jay?" Dude just barked and laid down on Carlos' bed.

As Carlos closed the laptop, "thanks for walking him. You didn't have too."

Jay shrugs, " Eh, it was no trouble, besides I needed to get out of this dorm anyway." He falls on his bed.

Carlos gets up and sits down next to him, " Oh, well…um, Jay listen about this morning, I want to apologize. I realized on my walk I overreacted. Sorry."

Jay gets up, his shoulder brushes Carlos. "No I'm sorry too. I should've asked first if you wanted to take Jane. It was stupid of me. But I also didn't want you to be alone."

"I know, I had a talk with Ben. Jane too, we're going as friends," he responded.

"That's good." He leaned in to hug Carlos and as Carlos went in, Jay grabbed him by the neck and gave him a nuggie.

"Ow, Jay stop. Stop. This isn't funny," Carlos tried his hardest to break free but couldn't. Finally let Jay let go, "Come on, let's a play some games."

"Sure I'm down, but…only for a bit Audrey's coming here in a bit we're going to Tiana's place." Jay got up to move to the couch.

"Oh, um yeah that's cool. Evie wanted me to help her out with her new designs," Carlos faked a chuckle and got up to move to the couch as well.

They played a few rounds, before Jay said he had to start getting ready. As Jay was finishing up Carlos heard a knock at the door.

* * *

 **Once again, please leave reviews. If you have any ideas let me know and I may take them into consideration. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I am sorry this is late, hope you enjoy the latest installment.  
**

* * *

Ch.3- His heart skipped a little

"Hey Carlos can you get that, I'm still getting ready," Jay yelled from their bathroom. Carlos scowled but got up and went to open the door. He was expecting the perfect Little princess Audrey but instead he got a very angry Evie.

"You left me there, and didn't even come back to apologize?" Carlos eyes shot wide open, he had forgotten to apologize to Evie and now she was going to blow his lie.

"I'm sorry, please keep it down, I don't want Jay to hear you." She looked him up and down, " Why don't you want Jay to hear me?"

"You don't have to whisper. And I sort of lied to him and said we were hanging out." He rubbed his forehead.

"Why would you tell him that?" She looked more confused.

"Cause he's going out with Audrey and I don't know! I'm just ahh, it's difficult to expla…" Carlos stopped he smelled a familiar princess approaching. He turned down the hall to see, Audrey approaching them. Evie turned to see who Carlos was staring at so angrily.

"Carlos sweetie are you jealous that Audrey is going out with Jay?" Carlos looked away from Audrey, towards Evie with a defeated look. "Aww Carlos there's no need to be jealous, I'm sure you and Jay will still hang out once they become a couple." She said teasing him.

"Y-you think they'll become a couple?" He said almost in tears.

"Not if you have anything to say about it," she winked "come on let's go back to my dorm and talk." She tried to grab his arm.

Carlos moved his arm away from Evie's reach "No I'm ok, I don't want to really talk if Mal is there she'll just pry."

"Mal's not there, her and Ben went on a date. So she'll be out for a while, since she's with a king." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess that's ok." He tried to smile.

"Oh, hey Evie, Carlos" Audrey spoke with disgust, "Is my Jay-bear ready?"

"All set babe." Jay smirked as he came out from behind the door, " I'll see you guys later." He escorted Audrey out, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Carlos just waved his hand, eyes wide open. Evie had come to same conclusion, "do you think he heard us?"

* * *

On the way to the restaurant Jay couldn't help think about what he heard Evie and Carlos talk about. _Was Carlos jealous of Audrey? I know what I feel for Carlos isn't the same as what I feel for Evie and Mal, it's not just friendship. Ahhh this is all so confusing._

"And then Jane tried to.." Audrey stopped talking and looked at Jay, "are you even listening to me Jay?"

"Huh? Oh, I just have a lot on my

mind," he finally spoke. Audrey frowned, "if

you didn't want to go out, why didn't you just say so? Or would you rather be here with someone else? Carlos, maybe?"

"What? Carlos? No!" Jay was shocked.

"Ok good, cause people talk and they say you and him are very close, a little to close," Audrey tried to break Jay.

"Me and Carlos are just best friends." He replied.

"I hope so, cause mostly everyone here thinks you're boyfriends," she smiled.

"What! That's ridiculous. Me and him are best friends. And I don't care what they think, they already hate us for being VK's. Now they're just finding any excuse to not like us." Jay was flustered.

Audrey could see her plan wasn't really working, "well I just thought I would let you know." She began to hug his arm tighter and just enjoy the walk. As they got closer they could see the shiny lights of the restaurant and hear the music.

 _Would I rather want to be here with Carlos?_ Jay thought to himself, feeling his heart skip a little at this thought.

When they reached the doors they saw an all too familiar couple approaching the door as well.

"Audrey, how are you?" Mal faked a smile.

"I'm good and you?" Replied Audrey.

Mal smacked her lips, "I'm super. Fancy running into you here." Both Jay and Ben looked at each other like they knew to stay out of this one.

"Well this is a fancy restaurant, so not really. But it's funny running into you here. And you're already worn dress. But that's none of my business." Audrey laughed.

Mal joined Audrey in laughing, "You're right it's not. Well bye," Mal dragged Ben inside.

"You two seem to be warming up to each other," Ben teased. Mal just scowled at him.

Audrey scoffed, "can you believe her? How dare she say it's fancy meeting me here! Does she not know who I am?" Audrey began pacing.

"Why don't we just head inside," Jay went to open the door.

Audrey went inside still complaining, "and that dress she wore that dress at the tourney when Ben sang her that ridiculous song, humph," she stomped the floor.

Jay just shook his head "hi table for two, please."

"And your name, sir?" The host asked.

"Jay," He answered.

The host looked in his book, "I'm sorry sir but I don't see your name on here and the walk in wait is one hour."

As Mal and Ben were being seated they heard a very loud "one hour" come from the entrance. Ben knew that scream a little too well.

Mal looked at him, "can you believe her? She's being a complete diva."

"I know, but she's used to being with a king," Ben boasted. Mal just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding, but I mean we should help them. We are in this booth maybe…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Benjamin Florian," she said firmly.

"But they're our friends," he said kindly.

"That princess is not my friend!" She crossed her arms.

"Mal for her to give you a chance, you need to give her a chance," Ben leaned in.

Mal threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, whatever. I better not regret this."

As Ben got up to get Jay and Audrey, he kissed Mal on the forehead and whispered thank you. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

That smile quickly went away when she saw Audrey approaching, she pursed her lips. Jay was moving out of the way for Audrey to sit but she pushed him away and began to slide into the booth. Mal was about to say something when Ben put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at Ben, he just smiled at her. Mal knew what that meant, let it go.

As the waiter came to pour Jay and Audrey they're water, he asked if they were ready.

Ben simply answered "Yes, four orders of Tiana's famous gumbo, please."

"Excellent choice, my wife will be pleased," winked Prince Naveen.

"So Jay how are you enjoying our little school?" Asked Ben.

As Jay began to answer Audrey had gotten her compact out of her purse, and started to check her makeup.

"Pretty well, except we've been here a few months now and people still treat us like villains kids." Jay sighed, " I just wish they would treat us like you do Ben. As normal people who belong here."

Audrey now looked at her hair.

"Hmm, I see. Maybe there's something I could do," Ben was interrupted by Mal.

" I think you've done enough, the more you help the weaker we'd look. This isn't to bag on you, but we're used to handling things on our own. We just need to keep proving ourselves" She held Ben's hand.

"Mal's right. If it wasn't for fairy godmother, and the weekly allowances she gives us, I don't know how we would function outside of school. She really believes in us." Jay spoke.

Audrey finally had put her compact away, "Where is our food? I am starving, aren't you guys?"

Mal wanted to curse Audrey, but Ben just squeezed her hand. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and wanted her to relax.

As the food finally approached them Jay and Mal couldn't believe who was holding the tray.

"Freddie is that you?" Asked Mal.

"At your service." She winked "Now four orders of Gumbo correct? Here we are." She handed out the plates.

"Now if you need anything else, let me know." She began to walk away.

"Wait Freddie," Jay spoke "how did you get a job here?"

"Well Ms. Tiana had seen walking around Auradon, and Nya had told her who I was. Let's just say things didn't go so well, when we first talked. But after she calmed down, I told her why I was here. She seemed to not believe me but now I'm here working for her."

"So just like that? She gave you a chance?" Mal couldn't believe it. Freddie just nodded, "Now I best get back to work." Just like that she went into the kitchen.

"I guess not everyone is having a bad time." Ben said, cooling down his first spoonful of gumbo.

* * *

As Carlos and Evie made their way to Evie's dorm, Carlos couldn't help but sulk.

"He's too good for her. We may be villains kids but Jay…Jay has a good heart." Carlos stared at the night sky.

"I know, sweetie. That's why I know, Jay will realize how she really is, sooner or later." Evie spoke assuring Carlos.

He looked her in her eyes "Thanks Evie."

She smiled, "anytime."

As they continued to walk to Evie's dorm, Carlos couldn't help staring at the stars, they shined a lot brighter than the Isle of the Lost, at least to him they did.

"What are you thinking about?" Evie spoke noticing how wonder struck Carlos was.

"Do you miss it? The Isle of the Lost?"

Evie didn't know how to respond, "do you?"

Carlos just looked at her and kept walking. "I do and I don't. I do because it's our home, it's where we all met. I don't because of all the harm that comes from there."

"If you had to make choice," Evie asked

"I wouldn't go back. I mean yeah they don't treat us well here but it's not as bad as the Isle." Carlos finally said.

Evie nodded. As they kept walking Evie saw Doug from a distance.

"Doug." She yelled out. Causing Carlos to jump a little.

"Oh, sorry Carlos." She put an arm around him as Doug and another boy approached them.

"Hey Evie, how are you?" Doug asked embracing her in hug.

"Who is your friend Doug? Aren't you going to introduce me to someone so lovely?" The stranger asked. Evie blushed, Doug was flustered and Carlos was already over it.

"I'm Evie." She put out one hand to shake his and the other around Doug's arm."

"Pleasure. But I was actually referring to the handsome gentleman behind you." He winked at Carlos. Carlos eyes shot open and then blushed.

"Evie, Carlos, this is Aiden, Aurora and Phillip's son." Doug finally explained in relief.

"Oh, so your Audrey's brother!" Evie said trying to smile.

"Older brother actually, by 2 minutes." He laughed.

"Yeah I was just showing him around Aurodan Prep."

"Wait aren't you already familiar with the school?" Asked Carlos.

"He speaks," Aiden said jokingly, "No, I only went to school here at a young age, starting middle school and up until now I was over at Agrabah Academy studying."

"Oh. So what made you return?" Evie curiously asked.

"I was home sick. Also I wanted to see if Ben could make it as King." He smiled.

"I see. Well it was nice meeting you, but Carlos and I have business to attend to." She kissed Doug's cheek.

"So soon. But we've only just met. Why don't we all go grab coffee and get better acquainted?" Suggested Aiden looking at Carlos.

"If it's okay with Carlos." She smiled.

Carlos didn't know what to say. He was in shock someone found him cute. But he was still thinking about Jay.

"I'm not sure, it's kind of been a complicated day." Carlos responded.

"Give us a minute." Evie pulled Carlos aside.

"Carlos sweetie, are you still thinking about Jay?"

Carlos just shook his head.

"Oh honey, I know I said to get him back. But opportunities like this don't happen often." She quickly responded.

"I know, it's just…I would feel weird." He looked up at the stars.

"We'll look at it this way, Jay went out with Audrey without having a second thought. Why should he have all the fun? You need to live a little too." She grabbed his chin, so he was facing her. "Also if you go out with Aiden, you can make Jay a little Jealous." She smirked and walked away towards Doug.

Carlos approached the group "Coffee sounds great, but let's keep it short Evie and I still need to talk."

Aiden smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Thanks to pinksakura271 for a little help on this. Audrey has a twin because 1) Princess Aurora is my favorite princess and B) in the original fairytale she had twins, so why not play with that. Also Nya is the daughter of Naveen and Tiana. Again please leave reviews. I will try and publish chapter 4 as soon as I can.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am so sorry this is so late. I had written it last year but I had to restore my phone so I lost a bunch of stuff including this chapter. I rewrote this week, so it's a little rushed. I will try and post a new chapter at least 2-3 times a month.**

* * *

Ch.4- Ok my turn.

Carlos stared out the window from their corner table, while taking baby sips from his hot chocolate.

"So Evie, Doug are you both going to this weekends festivities?" Smirked Aiden.

"If you mean the Valentine's Day Festival? Then yes we are" Evie turned to look at Doug and smiled. Doug couldn't help but blush at the site of Evie smiling at him.

Doug turned to face Aiden "So you going with anyone Aiden?"

"Yeah are you?" Evie also asked.

"Well seeing as how I just arrived, most likely not. But the night is still young," He turned to face Carlos, making Carlos blush.

"You don't have anyone back in Agrabah Academy?" Carlos asked curiously.

Evie smiled at this question.

"No, I was seeing someone but we decided to break up before I came here. We figured it would happen sooner or later since it would be long distance." Aiden looked down at his chamomile tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear sweetie." Evie went to hold his hand.

He looked up and smiled "It's ok. We're still friends thankfully. So what about you Carlos? You taking anyone special to the Festival?"

Carlos eyes looked shocked he couldn't bear to answer the question.

"He's single, if that's what you're asking" Evie winked at Carlos.

Carlos just nodded and began to drink his hot chocolate.

"Ah, I see. You're adorable, I'm sure someone will ask you." Aiden smiled.

Carlos didn't know how to respond. Inside he wanted to yell stop, because he wasn't used to this but at the same time he wanted him to continue.

"Oh is that the time? I need to get to bed. Beauty sleep is very important after all." Evie picked up her latte.

"Evie, you're already the most beautiful girl here." Doug said.

Evie looked at Doug not knowing what to say, she wasn't expecting this. She just leaned in to give Doug a kiss on the cheek. Which inturn made Doug turn red.

"That's sweet…I miss that" sighed Aiden.

"What being completely head over heels over someone? No thanks, I'll pass." Carlos finished the last of his chocolate leaving a little whipped cream mustache. Everyone began to laugh.

"What? What's is it?" Carlos looked at his nose trying to see what they were laughing at.

Aiden picked up a napkin, "You got a little something." He leaned in close, making Carlos back up and bump his head into the window.

"Are you ok?," asked Aiden

"Fine, why are you leaning in close?" Carlos rubbed his head.

Aiden wiped the whipped cream from his upper lip, "I'm removing your whipped cream mustache. There good as new."

"Thanks." Carlos just said.

Evie noticed the bit of chemistry between Aiden and Carlos.

"Well it's getting late" Evie finished the last of her latte, "Doug would you like to walk me to my room?"

"But we never got to talk," whinned Carlos.

Evie grabbed his chin, "we can talk tomorrow."

Her and Doug got up and said there goodbyes. Both Aiden and Carlow saw them leave, and then noticed they were the only ones left in the café.

"Uh, maybe we should go too" stammered Carlos.

"Yeah, let's." Aiden said getting up.

As they walked out the café, they didn't know what to do.

"Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?" Aiden asked not knowing if he should.

"Um," Carlos didn't know what to say that's when Evie's words came into his head, _you need to live a little too._ "Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." They started to walk to Carlos' dorm.

"Can I ask you something?" Aiden finally said breaking the awkward silence, "it's ok, if you don't want to answer."

"Ok, shoot," replied Carlos.

"What's the Isle like?" Aiden asked.

Carlos couldn't believe what he just heard, no one ever asked the VKs what the Isle is like.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Carlos finally said, "it's nothing like this. There we all have to fend for ourselves, it's better if you work with a team. But most of the time, it's just you against everyone else. Parents expecting you to do evil by nature, torturing to do endless amount of chores, making you sleep in enclosed places for doing something wro…"

Carlos was suddenly interrupted by Aiden pulling him in for a hug. No one had ever done that for him. He just hugged him back and said _thank you._ Aiden just hugged him tighter.

"You shouldn't have to suffer because of who you're parents are." Aiden finally broke the hug.

"Thanks. I-I didn't realize I had so much emotion pent up." He looked up at Aiden.

"It's ok." Aiden grabbed Carlos by the shoulders, "you're in better place."

"Not really. People here still aren't open to the idea of VK's in Aurodan." Carlos sighed.

"I am, I think everyone deserves a second chance. Also that are parents don't define us, we write the chapters to our own books, not them," Aiden said, as they finally continued to walk.

"Thanks." Carlos said, realizing maybe Aiden was right.

As they continued to walk, they heard a familiar voice yell out "Aiden is that you?" They started to walk towards Carlos and Aiden.

When Carlos saw who it was he freaked out a little and Aiden could tell he was tense.

"Just follow my lead, k?" Aiden winked. Carlos just nodded his head.

"Benjamin Florian, how the hell are you?" He finally responded, by embracing Ben in a big hug.

"I'm great. What are you doing here? They finally kick you out of Agrabah Academy?" Ben punched Aiden softly.

"Naw, they had nothing on me." They both laughed, "I actually came to see you fail and then take over." They laughed again.

"Ben, who is this pretty boy?" Asked Mal.

"Ah you must be the queen of evil herself, Mal," Aiden bowed.

Mal sarcastically laughed, "flattery will get you nowhere."

"Mal this is Aiden, Auroras son, and Audrey's brother." Ben finally introduced them.

"Older brother by 2 minut…" Aiden tried to say before he was interrupted.

"There's another one?" Mal raised her hands.

"I've take it you've met my sister," Aiden asked knowing the answer.

"Oh I've certainly met your sister." Mal scowled and something caught her attention. "Oh hey Carlos, I didn't see your there."

Carlos just waved.

"Wait how do you two know each other?," asked Ben.

"Long story short, Doug was giving me a tour when we encountered Evie and Carlos. Evie decided to take Doug so I was left alone and so was Carlos. But he did volunteer to finish giving me the tour." Aiden spoke, making Carlos relax a bit more.

"Well thank you Carlos," said Ben. Carlos just smiled.

"That's it. Nothing else going on here?" Mal questioned.

Carlos shook his head no, as his eyes grew wide. Mal seemed to have bought it.

Mal pursed her lips "Mmm k. Ben come, let's them finish that tour. Bye guys." Ben just waves bye, so do Carlos and Aiden.

As they turn back to go to Carlos dorm he finally says "that was a close one."

"I think we pulled it off." Aiden turned to look at Carlos.

Carlos couldn't help but look into Aiden's purple eyes, he definitely got those from his mom. "Ok my turn." Carlos said looking away.

"For?" Aiden ask curiously.

"What is Agrabah like? How are Aladdin and Jasmine?" Carlos asked.

Aiden just starts to laugh, "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that. Uhh where do I begin?"

On the way to Carlos' dorm, Carlos just heard these fantastic stories about Agrabah and how fascinating it is.

As they turned the hall, Carlos smelled an all to familiar scent coming from the opposite side of the hallway.

"What's up?" Asked Aiden confused.

"I see your sister and Jay coming." Carlos answered. Aiden looked ahead and saw his sister.

As Audrey got closer she noticed a familiar face with a certain someone.

"Aiden I didn't know, you were back." Audrey went in for a hug.

Aiden passed on it, "in the flesh."

Audrey brushes off the near no hug, "what are you doing with Him?"

Jay was shocked Audrey would say that. Carlos was just standing there awkwardly.

"His name is Carlos and you know that. Stop trying to be this perfect princess." Aiden defended Carlos.

Audrey scoffed, "how dare you! Do mom and dad even know you're back? I'm going to tell them. I'm sure they'll be happy to know." Audrey rushed down the hall, but not before kissing Jay on the cheek.

"Ugh, I swear she's adopted." Aiden screamed.

Carlos just put his hand on Aiden's shoulder, Aiden looked back at him and smiled.

"I hate to cut this short but I need to catch up to her. She'll make it seem like she was a victim to mom and dad." Aiden said pulling Carlos in for a hug.

"It's cool, talk later." He hugged Aiden back.

"Sure" Aiden kissed Carlos on the cheek. "Meet me tomorrow by the edge of the forest that meets this building, I want to show you something." He ran to catch up with Audrey.

Carlos just blushed and nodded yes. Jay couldn't believe what just happened, he just opened the door to the dorm and waited.

"You coming in lover boy?" Jay said a little jealous. Carlos just walked in, Jay followed in and slammed the door.

"Whoa, you ok?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Peachy." Jay answered taking off his jacket.

"Who the hell was that?" Jay said in a loud tone.

"Why does it matter to you?," replied Carlos, taking off his shoes.

"It matters because you are my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jay sat down on his bed.

"Too late for that" Carlos whispered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"He's Audrey's brother." Carlos finally answered.

"Older brother by two minutes," Aiden yelled from outside.

"Right, older twin brother by 2 minutes." Carlos corrected himself.

"Ok, but why were you with him?" Jay asked not wanting to know.

"Why are you with Audrey?" Carlos looked Jay in the eyes.

Jay just sat there. Not knowing what to answer.

"You know what, whatever." Jay said as he got into bed.

"Night." Carlos got into bed. He couldn't help but think about everything. Aiden being so sweet to him and gentle, treating him as he should. Then there's Jay who was definitely jealous that he was talking to Aiden. But then again he was trying to get with Audrey. He went to sleep confused, but with Aiden on his mind.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. This story is not ending any time soon, I promise there is more to come. Leave reviews, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am truly sorry for having posted this later than I had intended. Life got the best of me and I had major writers block. I rewrote this chapter so many times, finally stuck to this copy. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Carlos awoke to the scratching of claws against wood. Dude needed to use the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes so he would wake up a bit more, but all he saw was a dark room and something moving by the door. As he removed his black covers from his body, he sat up on the bed and put on his Dalmatian printed house shoes. Carlos grabbed Dude's leash and went to open the door.

As he walked to the door and turned on the lights, he closed his eyes fast, his eyes weren't used to the brightness. When he re-opened them he looked over to Jay's bed and noticed that he was gone. All he saw was a queen sized bed, with red sheets thrown about. Carlos was a bit concerned since Jay being out super early is a bit suspicious, even more since he is the son of Jafar. He hooked Dude up to his leash, still worried about where Jay could've have gone. He opened the large wooden door to his room, to a cold and windy hallway. _Someone must've left a window open last night,_ Carlos thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

As he walked down the hallway, Carlos regretted not grabbing a sweater his red sleeved, black top pajamas were just not as warm outside the bed. When Carlos reached outside, he let Dude off his leash so he could do his business nearby. As he stood in the cold am wind, he couldn't help but think about yesterday's events, that's when he remembered about Aiden and telling him to meet him by the edge of the forest near this building.

"I wonder what he wants to show me," Carlos asked himself.

"What who wants to show you?" Ben said, startling Carlos.

"Dude," Dude looked back at Carlos, "not you boy."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ben grabbed Carlos' shoulder.

"It's ok." Carlos responded looking at Ben. He noticed he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, not his usual attire.

"Why are you out so early?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, since I became king I hardly have time to myself. So the only time I can be alone with my thoughts is early in the morning, so I like to Jog around Aurodan." Carlos finally heard that Ben was a little out of breath.

"Oh, ok. You haven't by chance seen Jay have you?" Carlos hoped he had, he didn't want to think his friend was up to his old ways.

"Yeah, actually. I ran into him earlier. He said he has to blow off steam so he went for a run as well." Ben began to run in place.

Carlos was relieved, he shouldn't have judged his friend like that. He just wanted to make sure his friend was ok, and not getting into any trouble. He would hate to see him go back to the Isle, even if they do fight a lot.

Dude began to bark at Carlos. Carlos knew he was done and wanted to get out of the cold.

"Well I'll let you get back to your jog, seems Dude is all done." Carlos said heading inside.

"Carlos aren't you going to pick up his business?" Ben asked.

"I forgot the bags," Carlos slaps his forehead. "Mind watching Dude and his business, while I run up to get them?" Ben just nods.

As Carlos works his way up the stairs. He couldn't help but think about what Ben said. _If he only has morning to himself why choose to run?_ Carlos couldn't get it, he just went into his room, grabbed the baggies and rushed back downstairs. As he reached the door, he heard someone talking to Ben.

"I just don't know what to do." Carlos heard what sounded like Jay.

"Just let him know how you feel. Carlos is your friend I'm sure he will understand," Ben responded. Carlos finally made his way through the doors, but when he came out Jay was gone.

"Were you just talking to Jay?" Carlos grabbed a baggy.

"Yeah, he's still upset." Ben spoke as if he didn't know how to say the next part.

"With me?" Carlos threw away the baggy. He clapped his hands as if to be cleaning them, "you know what? Go, no I'm not mad at you. But this is your time. Enjoy it. We can talk later."

Ben just smiled at Carlos, "are you sure? I don't mind. You are my friend after all."

"I'm sure, go. Besides this is something Jay and I have to figure out on our own." Carlos called Dude and went inside the building.

As Carlos headed up the brown stairwell leading to the second floor, he couldn't help but wonder why Jay had ran away. _Was Jay really that upset with me? If so why didn't he just talk to me, like Ben said we are friends._

As he continued to walk down the hallways, Dude got ahead of him. Probably anticipating that warm bed just like Carlos.

As Dude turned the corner, he just began to bark. When Carlos heard this he ran, he was used to dude barking but this bark seemed different one he hadn't heard before. As he turned the corner, Dude had stopped barking and was playing with a bone.

"Where'd you get that boy?" Carlos bent down to grab the bone. Dude just growled.

As Carlos went to open the door, he noticed it wasn't completely closed. He could've sworn he had closed it once he left from getting the bags. He shrugged it off and went inside. He collapsed on the bed, just wanting to take a nap when he heard the door open. Carlos wanted to pretend like he was asleep but too late.

"You left Dude outside," Jay remarked.

"Oh sorry I thought he followed me in." Carlos rose his head a little to see Jay.

Jay sat down on Carlos' bed to apologize, when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of from Carlos' stomach. He pulled it out.

"What's that?" Carlos sat up.

"I don't know. Thought you would, you were laying on top of it." Jay said.

They both began to read the note.

 _You filthy villain kids don't belong in a land like ours. It's full of beauty and wonder. All you four want to do is destroy it, and make it into your own. I know what you're up to, and I will expose you._

 _P.S. you're dog doesn't look so well._

That's when Carlos looked for Dude. He was at the end of the bed laying on the floor, breathing really heavy, and paws pulsating. Carlos panicked he didn't know what to do.

"Pick up Dude and let's go see Mal and Evie. Maybe Mal's magic can help." Jay stuffed the note in his pocket and went to open the door. Carlos picked up Dude and they made their way to the girls room.

Once they arrived at the girls room, they didn't even knock. Both Jay and Carlos knew Mal would tell them something later.

* * *

As Evie was working on some new designs, as Mal being the model. They heard someone rush into their room. They saw both Carlos and Jay sweaty out of breath but Carlos was crying with Dude in his hands.

"you could knock" Mal remarked.

"Later this an emergency. Someone poisoned Dude." Jay stopped Mal.

"Can you please help? With magic, I'm really worried." Carlos begged.

As much as Mal hated people barging into her space, she couldn't see her friends suffer.

"Lay him on the bed, I'm not sure what I can do since mom mostly had poisoning spells in her book." Mal grabbed the spell book. She tried everything she could, but nothing seemed to have worked.

"Sorry, I don't know what else to do." Mal sighed.

"Oh dude," Carlos was next to him.

There was a knock at the door. It's probably Ben I was supposed to join him today in kings duties. I'll cancel so we can be together." Mal went to open the door.

"Hey Ben, I'm so sorry but can we cancel today. We have an emergency." Mal told Ben.

Ben looked around the room, "what sort of emergency?"

"Someone poisoned Dude. We tried to heal him with magic but nothing worked." Evie said disappointed.

"There's still hope. Come on, get Dude." Ben said firmly.

Carlos and everyone obliged and followed him out. When they reached outside Ben's limo was already waiting for them.

"To Fauna's Vet Clinic, and fast." Ben said once everyone was finally inside.

"What's a vet clinic?" Asked Carlos.

"Wow, you guys really didn't have everything in the isle. A vet clinic is basically an animal hospital. They should know how to treat Dude there, if we're on time." Ben spoke.

"Wait Fauna's? As in the good fairy?" Mal asked to scared to hear the answer.

"The one and only. But don't worry, she's very kind and she's been wanting to meet you all for a while. Just give her a chance and she'll give you a chance." Ben grabbed Mal's.

Everyone else nodded. Carlos couldn't help but cry a little, he was really scared of losing Dude. Carlos had laid his head on Jay's shoulder without thinking. Jay didn't mind, he was happy to help Carlos in anyway.

As soon as the Limo stopped, they all rushed out and into the doors of the vet clinic. Thankfully it I was a slow day, with no one waiting to see the vet.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Fauna, "Hello there Ben, what's the emergency?"

"My dog Dude, he's been poisoned." Carlos came to the front counter.

"Oh dear." Fauna grabbed Dude and hurried to the back.

"I guess now we wait." Ben sat down. They joined Ben and sat down. They didn't know what else to do.

As they continued to wait Mal just looked around the very bright room. The walls were white, like if no dirt had ever touched them, except for one where there was a mural of the forest with all woodland creatures gathered around.

A few minutes later Fauna came out, "how do you know he was poisoned." That's when Carlos went on to explain about the earlier events, as he mentioned the note. Jay remembered he put it in his pocket. Jay showed Fauna the note.

"Oh dear," she said once again. "I've been wanting to meet you, shame it has to be under these circumstances. Is there any way you can get the bone for me? I have him sedated for now, but to actually heal him I need to know the exact poison they used."

"Yeah it's back at the dorm. I can go grab it." Jay volunteered.

"I'll join, that way we can take the limo." He kissed Mal and they went on their way. As they left Fauna gave the note back to Carlos.

"can I see that?" Mal picked up the note and read it along with Evie. They were in shock of what they read, after months of being in Aurodan people still doubted they were good. After they proved themselves time and time. Mal wanted to cry, but she knew better.

"It's ok dear. I've just met you and I can tell your kind. Your parents don't define who you are, you write your own story." Fauna came from behind the counter with some tea.

"Thanks, Miss Fauna." Mal grabs a cup.

"Anytime, and please call me Fauna, everyone does," Fauna looked at Mal and her friends and smiled.

"How can you know we're already kind," Evie asked before sipping her tea.

"Well you all gathered together in a great time of need. To help your friend Carlos and his dog. That shows friendship, it also shows that you all care for one another. Also you've found something your parents couldn't... love." Fauna smiled.

All three do the VK's blushed. They have never had this treatment from anyone in Aurodan. They were finally being respected and they enjoyed it.

"Thank you." Evie got up to hug Fauna. Fauna wasn't one to deny a hug and hugged her right back.

"There's no need. People at Aurodan can be cruel, don't get me wrong. But there are a few others who are open minded and won't judge others." Fauna sipped her tea.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Aunt Fauna." Aiden's voice came from the door. Fauna's eyes began to light up at the sight of Aiden. She set down her tea and ran up to hug him.

"Aiden, my dear sweet godchild how are you? When did you get back?" Fauna couldn't help but ask a million questions.

"I'm fine, and I got back last night. You're the first of my 3 stops. But how are you? How is everything? The clinic looks awesome." Aiden walked inside.

"I'm doing well. The clinic has been doing great too." Fauna couldn't help but smile at Aiden returning, "oh let me introduce you to these lovely kids."

"Aunt Fauna, I missed your enthusiasm. But thank you, we've all actually met." Aiden leaned against the wall.

"Oh that's lovely." Fauna grabbed her tea.

"My only question is why are you all here?" Aiden wondered.

"Someone poisoned Dude." Evie spoke, Carlos looked to worn down to say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's dude?" Aiden began to bite his nails.

"He's my dog. I've had him since I basically arrived, I was scared of him at first but now we're friends. Now someone who doesn't like us, decided to take it out on him." Carlos began to cry. Evie hugged and told him everything will be ok.

Aiden couldn't believe why someone would want to hurt someone so bad. He couldn't imagine what Carlos was going through. He wanted to hug him but he wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry, but Aunt Fauna is a great vet, I'm sure she will be able to help Dude." He leaned down and smiled at Carlos. Carlos just nodded and sniffled.

Jay and Ben came rushing in, with the bone in hand. They handed it off too Fauna who went straight to work. They all sat down and waited and waited. No one really saying anything, just watching the time go by.

Aiden wanted to help but he wasn't quite sure how. He just looking at Carlos and seeing the pain he was in, he just wanted to go over and hug him. He wasn't sure what to do in these types of situations, that's when his stomach growled. Everyone turned to look at him and just began to laugh.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to stay here. I was going to go see Merry Weather after this and grab some of her delicious pastries." Aiden got up to stretch.

"Would anyone care for some? Her bakery is just a few stores down." Aiden offered. Everyone nodded yes.

"Anything special for you Carlos? A specific flavor?" Aiden went over to Carlos.

Carlos looked up, "chocolate if she has any."

"Chocolate for the handsome boy, you got it." Aiden ruffled Carlos' hair, Carlos blushed. Aiden looked over at Evie and she just smiled.

"I'll be right back," with that Aiden was out the door.

"Handsome boy?" Joked Mal.

"I think it's adorable." Evie responded.

They both began to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Mal stop laughing. For once she was happy, yes at the moment it was a hard time but they she was happy being with her friends, making jokes.

"so what are his intentions with you?" asked Jay. Evie just shot him a death look. Carlos stopped smiling, he wasn't happy with that question.

"Why does it concern you? It's not our fault Audrey doesn't make you happy. You don't have to go and ruin someone else's happiness." Evie spoke out.

Mal looked at Evie and turned to stare at Jay, "we're supposed to be friends. Let's not ruin someone else's happiness. K?"

Jay just groaned, he got up throwing the chair he was sitting on against the wall and stormed out.

"What's his deal?" Mal asked.

"He's kind of mad at me, for talking to Aiden." Carlos looked up at Mal.

"Mad? Or jealous?" Mal raised an eyebrow. Ben gave Mal a stern look.

"So you see my point too." Evie looked at Carlos.

"I'd rather not discuss this now." Carlos got up, and began to pace.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aiden came in with basket that smelled delicious.

Carlos looked up at him, "Just worried about Dude is all."

"Well I'm happy you're up, but Dude will be fine. But you won't be if you don't eat anything." Aiden handed him a chocolate croissant.

Mal took a bite of her strawberry scone, her eyes lit up, "how did you know I loved strawberries?"

"Everyone knows, when I mentioned why I need so many pastries to my Aunt she gave me this one especially for you." Aiden smiled.

Mal wanted to cry, "Tell her thank you." She took another bite, "Ben can we go there every day."

"Whatever you wish." Ben smiled at Mal making her blush.

As soon as they everyone was done eating, Fauna came out.

Carlos jumped up, "is he going to be okay?"

"He will, you brought him just in time. He will need to spend a few days here to check his progress. You're more than welcome to visit him." Fauna said.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Carlos had tears in his eyes.

"Wait, one question, and I hate to be the stick in the mud. This is a business, how will we pay for this?" Mal asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that." Aiden joined the conversation, and winked at Carlos.

Carlos ran and hugged Aiden "I owe you for this."

"You're fine, just promise me we can eventually go on our date." Aiden hugged him back. Carlos just nodded yes against Aiden neck.

"Umm a date?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Let them be." Evie put an arm around Mal.

"I think we should get going. Evie need a ride back?" Ben said saying his goodbyes to fauna.

"Let us know how dude is. Thanks for everything Miss Fauna." Mal walked out the vet with Evie.

"Please call me Fauna, and do visit again on better circumstances." Fauna waved goodbye from the door.

"Do you want to go see Dude?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, can you come with or do you need to see your other aunt?" Asked Carlos.

"No she was my last stop for a reason." Aiden smiled. Fauna heard this and just smiled, holding her hands together. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

They both went in to see dude. Carlos was happy to see him, but was sad to see he needed help to breathe. He grabbed Aiden's hand, needed some comfort. Aiden was happy to hold his hand back.

"We should let him rest. I'll come visit tomorrow." Carlos walked away from Dude.

Carlos and Aiden walked together to the exit. "thanks again for everything. I don't know what I would've done without you." Carlos smiled at Fauna.

"All in a day's work. Will you return tomorrow?" Fauna asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, if that's okay?" Carlos wasn't sure.

"Of course it is. I'll be expecting you then." Fauna waved them goodbye.

As Carlos and Aiden left the vet. Carlos felt this huge weight on his shoulders go away. They continued, not knowing where still holding hands.

That's when Carlos remembered, "I'm still in my pajamas!"

"I find them cute." Aiden smiled, "but do you want to go back and change?"

"Yes, I will go back. You go visit your last aunt and I'll meet you at the edge of the forest in about 2 hours?" Carlos looked up at him.

"We don't have to go today. It's been a crazy day for you we can go another day." Aiden smiled.

"No, it's fine. Just give me two hours?" Carlos began to let go of Aiden's hand.

Aiden didn't let go, he tightened his grip and pulled Carlos in closer, "one for the road." He quickly said putting his lips on Carlos. Carlos didn't pull away.

* * *

 **As always I hoped you enjoyed. Ch. 6 is currently in the works, I'm not making any promises except that I will try very hard not to post 9 months later. Thank you to everyone who has followed since chapter one and to those new followers, welcome. Thanks again for being patient.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi..please don't hate me for the very late update. I will try really hard to give you an update after this in two months. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thank you to my loyal followers of this and welcome to the new ones. Your support means everything to me.**

* * *

CH. 6- The difference between you and me.

Carlos stood in front of his door for god knows how long. He was still in disbelief of the events that occurred right before. His fingers touched his lips, his first real kiss and with a guy that actually liked him. He will never forget how he felt in that moment, especially when he had to be on his toes to reach.

Carlos took a breath and finally went inside his dorm. He wasn't expecting to find Jay inside but as soon as he walked in there he was just sprawled in bed, shirtless. _Why does he always sleep shirtless?_ Carlos tried not to stare at Jay's chiseled six pack and chest, as he made his way towards his dresser.

When Carlos got to his dresser he pulled out what he needed to shower. As he finished, he got everything together and headed toward the bathroom. He once again had to avoid staring at Jay.

As Carlos was about to turn the handle, he heard rustling coming from Jay's bed. Carlos couldn't have turned the handle faster and went inside. He locked the door behind him and stood against the door, breathing very heavy. _Why am I so scared of him? I've never been scared of Jay, then again I've never had to confront him about my feelings before. We weren't taught this in the isle, it's so different here. Besides if he wants to date that perfect little princess, he shouldn't ruin what I could potentially have with Aiden._ Carlos thought this to himself. He finally calmed down his nerves and undressed.

Carlos hesitated opening the bathroom door that leads to his dorm. He wasn't sure if Jay had woken up. He took a step back looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. _It's going to be fine. He's your friend. There's no way he's jealous of Aiden._ Carlos reassured himself before opening the door.

When he stepped out, Jay was sitting on his bed, hair a mess and still shirtless. It looked like he had been waiting for Carlos to come out. Carlos just nodded to him as he made his way to his bed.

Jay didn't know what to do, better yet he didn't know how to apologize for what he had done earlier. He doesn't know why he doesn't like Aiden. Jay can tell he's a genuine guy, but something about him gets under Jay's skin. He wanted to get up and hug Carlos from behind but with everything going on, Jay was sure he would freak out.

"How's Dude?" Jay asked, finally getting up to put on a shirt, wanting to the break the silence between him and Carlos. He hoped Carlos wasn't too mad.

Carlos wasn't expecting Jay to say anything. He wanted to ignore him but he knew that he couldn't.

"Like you care." Carlos finally spoke coming out harsher than he had anticipated. It was too late to take it back.

"Carlos!" Jay stopped not wanting to argue with his friend again, "I do care. If I didn't I wouldn't have walked him yesterday. I'm sorry about earlier." Jay approached Carlos, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around so they were face to face.

Carlos shivered feeling Jay's hands on him. He wanted to melt, but he knew he had to hold it together. When Jay turned him around he looked at him for a quick second then quickly looked away, "If you really cared you would be happy for me and not trying to make things difficult." Carlos huffed.

"We're not talking about Dude anymore are we?" Jay slid is hands down Carlos' arms and looked down at the floor and walked back to his bed and laid down.

Carlos just stood there. Not knowing the right words to say to Jay. He didn't mean to turn the conversation and make it about himself but it did. Carlos had to get out how he felt about this situation. Jay wasn't being fair and he wanted to know why.

"No, we're no longer taking about Dude." Carlos turned to look at Jay as he began to undress out of his sweatpants. Carlos couldn't help but stare. Jay was wearing red boxer briefs and Carlos could see Jay's bulge. _Why is he undressing in front of me? Did he not see me turn around? Should I turn back around?_ Carlos mind was going at full speed, he eventually turned around and pretended not to have seen anything. However Jay's bulge will forever be implanted in his mind, especially how he filled out those briefs.

Carlos eventually turned back around, hoping Jay was dressed. "So now what?" Carlos asked putting on the shirt he had been holding this entire time.

"Now, you do what you want and I'll do what I want." Jay spoke from the floor looking for his shoe but now trying to avoid all eye contact with Carlos.

Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why is it lately we can't have a normal conversation without getting into a huge fight?" He laid down on his bed, wanting to forget everything. " I just want my friend back, is that so much to ask for Jay? Why can't you be happy for me? I might hate Audrey but at least I don't make you feel horrible for it!" Carlos couldn't stop, tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I guess that's the difference between you and me." Jay zipped up his jacket, regretting what he just said and walked out the door. Carlos just threw a pillow at Jay but it hit the door as he closed it. Carlos couldn't hold it anymore, he let out a scream and continued to cry. He didn't want this right before his date.

Evie & Mal were heading to their dorm after having brunch with Doug & Ben when they decided to take a peek at Carlos and ask what happened after they left him alone with Aiden. As they turned down the hall leading to Carlos' dorm, Evie saw Jay coming out storming off the other way.

"Hey Jay…" She tried to get his attention but he seemed to be in a different world. That's when she heard a scream coming from Carlos' dorm, both girls looked at each and hurried to the dorm. As Evie turned the handle, it was locked. Mal pressed her ear against the door and could hear Carlos crying, she told Evie what she heard.

"Carlos, sweetie please open the door." Evie banged on the door, hoping to grab his attention. She was really worried, she could feel something was horribly wrong. "Carlos please I'm begging you, open the door or Mal will break it down."

"Carlos, she's not joking. Let us in. What's wron…" Mal was interrupted when she saw the door open and see her friend crying, with bloodshot eyes. She went in and began to hug him, Evie followed suit.

They broke the hug, "what's going on? We saw Jay it looked like he was storming off." Evie said, closing the door behind her and leading everyone to the couch so they could talk.

"We got into an argument again." Carlos tried to stop crying, and take slower breaths. He wanted to calm down. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"We figured that out but what about? What was so serious that he's gone and you're in tears?" Mal asked, really concerned her little family was falling apart in front of her eyes.

"I just asked why he couldn't be happy for me? That I may not like Audrey but I still don't make him feel horrible about it. And that I wanted my friend back. He just responds that's the difference between you and me. And he stormed off." Carlos said almost starting to cry again, but he held the tears back. Evie could tell this was hard on him, she put her head on his shoulders and rubbed his back In circles.

Mal just got off the couch and paced back and forth, "Jay really said that? What is wrong with him? I can't…," Mal just grunted at the end. "You know what I'm going to find Jay and get to the bottom of this. Evie stay here with Carlos. Carlos you get ready for your date. You can't let Aiden down k?"

Before she left Carlos grabbed her arm, "don't be too hard on him please, he doesn't know how to handle his feelings." Mal could see he was being sincere, she just smiled "I promise to keep him alive, bruised but alive."

As she left Carlos couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Such a Mal answer." He turned to look at Evie who looked really concerned for him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep dragging you into my problems." Carlos said, feeling like a burden to his friends, never knowing what to do.

"Don't talk like that silly, we're your family. Through thick and thin we stick together, even if one of us has lost sight of that." Evie responded, wiping a small tear from her cheek. Trying to figure out what was going on with Jay.

Carlos just nodded. Sometimes he does feel like a burden, but Evie was right they are family. Carlos just wished Jay could remember that, _can't he see what he's doing_?

Evie caught herself, "Now come on, you have a date with a Prince. Let's finish getting you ready." Evie said, smiling at Carlos getting him off the couch.

"I don't know if I want to go. I feel horrible." Carlos dropped back on the couch not wanting to get up. He really wanted to go on his date but not after this. He just wanted to be sad.

"Oh sweetie, what have I told you? You need to live a little. You can't stay here and be sad, you need to go out have fun. Besides this guy really likes you, are you going to ruin your chance at possibly finding love?" Evie looked down at Carlos hoping her speech would work.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Carlos spoke as Evie had a very proud smile in her face. "Guess I should get ready. Can you please turn around so I can?" Evie nodded yes and turned around.

As Carlos finished getting ready Evie couldn't help but be curious, "So where is he taking you?" She asked finally being able to turn around and see Carlos. She looked at him, and headed for his dresser. Evie could tell something was off with his outfit.

"Evie what are you…" Carlos tried to ask before Evie put her fingers on his lips to keep him quiet. "Well I guess I can't answer your question then." He raised an eyebrow, knowing how to get under her skin.

"Your outfit is off, I think it's the shirt or jacket I'm looking for something to help improve it. Happy? Now answer my question." She stopped searching to look at him straight in the eye and then began to search again.

Carlos shook his head, "I think I look fine." He said before Evie look at him as if to say I beg to differ. "Oh, well to answer your question I don't know where he's taking me he just old him to meet him at the edge of the forest outside my dorm." Carlos swayed back and forth waiting for Evie to look up.

"Ha now this!" She said holding up a white button down, with a black collar.. "Put this on and don't argue with me."

"That too much, I don't want to look like I tried too hard." Carlos groaned, but ended up grabbing the shirt anyway. He turned his finger to Evie to tell her to turn around.

"Smart boy, knowing not to argue with me. So the woods huh? You think he's trying to kill you?" Evie said with a snicker, knowing it would freak Carlos out.

"What do you mean kill me?" Carlos struggled to get the button down on. "He isn't going to kill me? Then again he is making me meet him in the woods." Carlos buttoned the last button and looked a little concerned now.

"See that's a lot better." Evie grabbed his jacket and put it on Carlos and pulled him to look himself in the mirror. "Perfection. And I'm only joking, I'm sure he's taking you somewhere nice and he just wants it to be a surprise."

"I hate you." Carlos laughed as he grabbed his dorm key and put it in his pocket. "You're the best frie…sister I guy like me can have." Carlos smiled.

Evie just smiled, "Love you too, even if you can be the annoying the little brother." She put an arm around him, "Now come on, I'll walk you out." They both left the dorm and off to Carlos' first date.

As soon as Mal had left Carlos' dorm she had no idea where she would be looking to see where she would find Jay. She was really worried about him, she wanted to know why he was acting so cruelly towards Carlos. There was definitely something he wasn't telling anyone.

As Mal continued to roam the halls of Aurodan Prep she heard and all too familiar laugh. As much as she hated talking to this particular princess, she gritted her teeth and found where the laugh was coming from.

"Hey Audrey." Mal spoke as if they had been friends forever and not always trying to be down each other's throats.

Audrey looked Mal up and down, "Yes?" She raised an eyebrow. Not knowing what this unpleasant visit was all about, it's a good thing she wasn't alone.

"You haven't by chance seen Jay have you?" Mal asked with the hopes that she would know exactly where he was, making her job that much easier.

"I haven't seen him since our date last night." She once again looked Mal up and down, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a favor from him and I can't seem to find him is all." She looked her dead on, "thanks anyway." She walked away hoping she could find Jay.

After searching for what seemed hours she finally thought about where Jay could be that would make him feel comfortable. As much as it pains her to say it, he was more than likely at the museum. As she made her way there she couldn't help but remember about the last time they were all there. It was supposed to be easy in and out. She never imagined she would be dating a king, her friends would be falling in love. It was surreal for her. She put her feelings aside for now and entered the building.

When she entered the security guards, all turned to look at her. She just smiled awkwardly, waved and made her way up the stairs to the villains display. _Wow more than one? Is it cause of us? No, it's the afternoon they probably need more security._ Mal thought to herself.

As she got to the villains display she could hear Jay talking, "I don't know what to do. We were taught to not show emotion but I'm not on the isle. I'm just so confused." She heard from behind the wall opening, leading to the villains display.

"Maybe if you actually talk about how you feel you might just not feel so confused." Mal spoke coming out of hiding, seeing Jay siting on the floor talking to his dad, well a statue of his dad.

Jay turned around, "how long have you been there? What did you hear?" He spoke as Mal sat next to him.

"Not long and only that your confused. What exactly are you confused about? And don't run away. Enough running away please Jay." Mal say there almost in tears, Jay just turned to look at her.

He let out a deep breath, "I can't stand seeing Aiden with Carlos it gets under my skin. Don't get me wrong Aiden is a cool guy but when he's with Carlos I just want to separate them." Jay grunted.

"Why? Why does it bother you so much to see them together? You don't think it bothers Carlos seeing you with Audrey? We know why it bothers him." Mal turned to look at Jay who had a confusing look on his face. "You really don't get it do you?" She laughed, "He likes you…as more than a friend anyone with half a brain can see that."

"Hey!" Jay said, not really knowing how to respond to that. "He likes me?" Still trying to take it in.

"Yes he does." Mal put her hand on his shoulder. "And you like him. The sooner you admit it, the faster you'll feel less confused." Mal smiled, but it quickly faded away seeing how Jay was responding.

"I don't like Carlos, ok? He's my friend that would be weird. I appreciate the help Mal but next time stay out of it." Jay brushed Mal's hand away and quickly stormed off.

Mal sat there not really knowing what to do anymore. Jay had really lost sight of what's it's important He truly couldn't come to terms with changing who he was. She looked up at her Mom's statue and all she could think was _this is all your fault, all of yours._ She turned to look at all their parents. She didn't know who else to blame.

Her somewhat new perfect life seemed to be falling apart before her very eyes and she couldn't handle it. She wanted to cry but she had to hold it together not just for her but for everyone else. She gave herself a little hug and left the museum.

As Evie was in her dorm working a new a dress just because she had extra fabric lying around. That's when she heard the dorm open and see Mal walk in. "Did you find Jay?" She asked, stopping the sewing machine so she could focus on Mal. Mal just nodded yes and then laid face forward on her bed.

Evie got up to sit next to her best friend, "is everything ok?" She asked hoping for some good news, she couldn't stand seeing Jay and Carlos fight so much.

Mal took her face off the pillow and looked at Evie, "Jay doesn't want to admit to his feelings for Carlos. He said he hates seeing them together, he knows Aiden is a cool guy but he can't stand seeing them together. So I said it's cause he likes Carlos and he freaked out and stormed off again." Mal finished tears coming down her cheeks, Evie went in and hugged her, not quite knowing what to say. Evie was just as stumped as Mal.

"Let's give it time. Jay may come around." Evie wiped the tears away from Mal. "Besides Carlos looked better and he seemed excited for his date with Aiden. He seems to be getting over these fights. We should be happy for him." Evie smiled and Mal joined in.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll work it out." She hugged Evie back. "If it's ok, I need a nap." Evie just nodded.

"You nap, I was going to meet up with Doug anyway." Evie said getting off Mal's bed, grabbing her purse and leaving.

Mal was happy to finally be alone and be able to nap. She really hoped Carlos was having fun and she hopes Jay finds what he needs to deal with everything. She eventually let her thoughts put her right to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. The date is finally going to happen guys. I am excited for this, hope it all goes as planned. As always leave reviews.**


End file.
